


Let's start living dangerously

by kingdra (aroceu)



Series: Dancefloor [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Gen, South Park Prom, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>request: "a drabble of Gregstophe during the zombie apocalypse"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's start living dangerously

"Knife!" shouted Gregory, and when there was no response from behind him, he whipped around and said, "Christophe!"  
  
"I told you for ze thousandth time, it's ze Mole!" Christophe adjusted the cigarette in his mouth and then took better aim with his bazooka. "Besides, isn't it obvious that I'm a little bit busy here?"  
  
"You're a completely useless partner." Gregory dived toward the bag of rations and supplies they had at their feet--having been living in this ditch for a good five hours now ever since the zombie apocalypse started, well, five hours ago--and grabbed three blindingly silver knives out. He threw them each to the nearest zombies that were making their way towards them, and the zombies promptly keeled over.  
  
Christophe took his cigarette out and leaned back--which wasn't much, since he and Gregory were practically pressed against each other in their ditch--and said, "I thought zombies died only with ze fire or ze chainsaw."  
  
"Have I ever told you your French accent is complete rubbish?" said Gregory, getting more knives. "And you know anything's possible in South Park."  
  
Christophe stuck his cigarette in his mouth and picked up a flare gun he and Gregory had gotten. "Yeah," he said, as he lit the nearest zombie into ashes and it joined the mutilated body parts of the others. He aimed toward another. "I fucking hate zis town."


End file.
